


German Speech

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, Italian Grand Prix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: During the rainy and wet practices, Seb passes the time by teaching Kimi German.





	German Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Working on some more prompts! Please feel free to send any that you may have!

Sebastian was just plain bored. It had been a miserable day when he had first arrived onto the track but it had started raining halfway through the practice and so it was delayed. He looked over at the other side of the garage to see his teammate and partner looking as bored as he felt. He then decided that they should go and sit in the motorhome and warm up a bit as it wasn't too warm. He went to have a quiet word with Maurizio to see if he could go to the motorhome with Kimi for a bit whilst they waited to see if they could go back out. The Ferrari boss gave them permission provided that they did not leave the motorhome in case they were allowed to go back on track and could be found easily. Sebastian walked over to Kimi before grabbing his arm and dragged him out of the garage and to his room in the motorhome.

"What are we doing here?" Kimi asked as Sebastian closed the door behind them.

"Well there's no point waiting about. We can't go out in the car anytime soon and its warmer here." Seb replied as he took his jacket off.

Kimi copied him and they put their jackets over to the side, Sebastian grabbed his phone and they both sat down on the little sofa with Sebastian cuddling into Kimi's side. He then started browsing through his messages on his phone. Kimi looked over to see that Seb's father had been messaging him but he had been replying in German and so he could not read it. Even though the couple had been dating for a while and they had both met each other's parents, both families spoke in English although in the Vettel household, Sebastian's parents struggled with the second language so Seb would translate.

"What's he saying?" Asked Kimi, curiously.

"He's saying good luck with the rain." His boyfriend replied. Kimi snorted.

They feel into a comfortable silence, just cuddling into one another. Sebastian then had an idea of how they could pass the time but not in the way that Kimi would have expected. 

"I should teach you some German." Sebastian told Kimi.

Kimi frowned and Sebastian turned to look at him.

"It will pass the time and it will help when we next visit my parents. You know they can't speak great English. It will impress them knowing a bit of German."

Kimi didn't seem keen. There were times where he struggled with English. Sebastian knew a lot of languages under the sun. He barely even knew any Italian and the majority of people working in Ferrari spoke Italian. Although when Kimi thought about it, the Vettels did struggle with English too and he wouldn't expect them to learn a word of Finnish.

"Fine then." He sighed, as he turned around to face Seb.

His boyfriend broke out into a big grin.

"Alright we'll start of slow. Mein Name ist Kimi." He spoke slowly.

"Mein Name ist Kimi." The Finn replied hesitantly.

Sebastian laughed a little at his boyfriend speaking his language in his native tongue, the words sounding funny.

Kimi raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"We're not going to do this if all you're going to do is laugh." He said seriously.

The German sat up a bit straighter.

"I'm sorry. How about this? Ich fahre nach Ferrari." He said.

"Ich fahre nach Ferrari." Kimi repeated.

Sebastian smiled. "Good".

They carried on for a little while longer. Sebastian giving Kimi little phrases to say and the Finn would repeat them. Kimi would later on admit that it was a good way of learning his partner's language and that it was passing the time whilst having a little fun with it. 

"Okay one more. Ich bin der Eismann." Sebastian said, a grin threatening to take over his face.

"Ich bin der Eismann." Kimi repeated, frowning.

"What does that mean?" He asked as Seb started giggling.

"I am the iceman." Replied Seb, laughing away.

Kimi glared at his boyfriend then reached out to tickle him, making him laugh even more.

"Kimi! No! Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said through fits of laughter. 

Kimi stopped and smiled as he watched Seb trying to get his breath back. He wrapped his arms around the German and pulled him towards his chest.

"Seb." Kimi said.

"Yes Kimi?" Seb answered.

"ich liebe dich." Kimi replied softly.

Seb gasped and moved so that he was facing the Finn. He raised a hand to cup his boyfriend's cheek.

"Again?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"ich liebe dich." Kimi answered.

Seb gazed into Kimi's eyes and whispered against his lips as he closed the gap between them:

"Minä rakastan sinua."

Seb then kissed his boyfriend with all the love he could possibly give. Softly and lovingly as lips moved against lips.

It was the first time they had said I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Name ist Kimi- My name is Kimi  
> Ich fahre nach Ferrari- I drive for Ferrari  
> Ich bin der Eismann- I am the Iceman  
> ich liebe dich- I love you  
> Minä rakastan sinua- I love you (Finnish/every other phrase is in German)


End file.
